


Welcoming Committee

by SunnyD_lite



Category: SGA Sn 4 Post Outcast
Genre: Gen, tag: Outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard took a few days leave on Earth.  McKay had questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my beta **spiralleds** for hand holding and giving this a look over. I tossed it to her with short notice, so all errors are mine own.  
> Tamingthemuse Prompt 113 swank

"You're back." Okay that wasn't the opening line I'd been planning, but what do you say to someone who's lost a parent? Especially Sheppard.

"Yup." He was facing the bed, unpacking his duffle.

"Did you bring me back anything?" Was I channeling Madison now?

"What, are you five?" But, as he teased me, he tossed something my way. I fumbled, juggling it against my stomach. Once I had a firm grip, I was able to read the label.

"Milky Way, oh the irony." Didn't stop me from tearing it open and taking a bite.

"From one galaxy to another."

Not letting a mouthful of the bar's malted chocolate center stop me, I said, "Ronan said you were spending time with your brother. When did you get a brother?"

"About the time I was born. He's older." I didn't have to look to see his smirk. Smirks were good. They were normal. I wanted to ask why he hadn't told me, but I hadn't really talked about Jeannie until I had no choice. Not that my behaviour would stop me.

"So, is he on a secret mission where divulging his existence would cause the end of the world?" Either snark or I'd ask how he was feeling and we both would want to avoid that.

"Nope. Just the family business." Was that a new pair of jeans? Did Sheppard go shopping? Did he get me anything else? It was a small duffle. My off planet day pack was bigger than it. How'd he fit anything in there? Wait a second, what family business?

"Family business? No, wait --don't tell me, you're actually farmers, sheep farmers. No wonder you got along with Carson. Plus, Ronan said something about horses. Cowboy!"

That got a chuckle, thank god.

"English, jumping and steeplechase. Stepford would have had a heart attack if I'd tried Western." He'd settled on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Ahh that kind of horses. "That means you're not just rich, but filthy rich! No wonder you've got these flowy curtains here in your room. Trying to swank up this place?"

"Swank up the place?" And there's the eyebrow. "Sorry if grad student chic is no longer my style, McKay. Plus..." I didn't catch most of the rest because he was muttering.

"What was that? Are you going to reveal your secret past as a decorator? And by the way, do you have any idea how many ways you can die on horseback?"

"Which clearly I didn't, and the curtains were Teyla's idea. Can _you_ say no to Teyla?"

"Of course I-- Well, now that you mention it… Why do _you_ get curtains? Not that I want curtains but..." I thought Teyla was team and that team meant equals. But if she was decorating Sheppard's place, and she was pregnant now. I began putting pieces together and --

"You're not!"

"No! God, no!" was his quick response. Right, this is not the time to discuss Daddy issues. "Not that she's not--"

"Of course she is," I interrupted. "With those short skirts and you've had the curtains for years...Did you?"

"Did you miss every workout she and I have had together? The ones where I wear the bruises?" I caught his eye, yeah, we both found that kind of hot. We did this dance every few months when we were bored. Figured he could use boring.

"Really, not!" He thrust his hands out in front of him, palms out in negation.

"Fine, fine. I believe you." I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't, but I wasn't the one who'd been near the malls. And he'd want to be treated the same, wouldn't he? "So?"

"So what, McKay?"

"You were on Earth for ten days. The Replicator only took what, four days tops? So what did you bring me?"


End file.
